New World New Fate
by radlek
Summary: At the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto is catapulted into a new universe thanks to a Hiraishin jump that went awry. Now in a new world, he will become an unwilling participant in a war between heroes. Features a Smart, strong and perverted Naruto. Rated M due to coarse language, violence and sexual situations. Naruto/Medea for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night or any elements associated with them. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Type-Moon respectively  
**

**Prologue**

The war had been going on for just under a year now and more than half of the allied shinobi forces were dead. The shinobi weren't the only casualties though. That damned Ten Tails had destroyed most of the major cities with its long range weapon. The human population was less than half of what it had originally been. Countries were in disarray, riots were everywhere and anarchy ruled the streets. But still the shinobi fought on. They fought through the blood, the sorrow and the deaths of their loved ones. The constant shadow of death hadn't dimmed their determination in the least, only fanned it further till it was a raging inferno in their hearts, roaring for vengeance against the monsters that had bought this cataclysm upon them. The light of hope was spreading through the fog of war thanks to individuals who had performed incredible acts of heroism and cemented their names in legend. They spoke of Darui, who alone held the enemy at Takamiki Pass to give time for his allies to retreat. His final attack called down countless pillars of black lightning and destroyed over 5,000 White Zetsus before he succumbed to his wounds. Of Chojuro, who opened the eight inner gates and deflected a blast from the Ten Tails to save a village in Spring Country. Of Haruno Sakura, who gave her life to simultaneously heal the full Second Division using the Healing Chakra Transmission technique.

Heroes. All of them. They gave their lives so others could live and their efforts were not in vain. A team comprising of Hatake Kakashi, Killer Bee and Maito Guy had attacked Obito in the middle of the Suna dessert not long after Sakura's death. Kakashi blocked Obito's space-time techniques forcing him to fight in order to survive. No one is quite sure as to what happened during the battle as all bystanders were killed in the ensuing destruction. All that was known was that all four of the combatants had lost their lives and that the battle had turned the surrounding sand into glass. The black fires from the battle still rage to this day and it has been over a month since the even occurred.

Another turning point in the war was the second death of Uchiha Madara. The 5 Kages and the 5th division led by Mifune had tracked him down. The only survivor was one of the medics that had been assigned to the 5th division. From his retelling, the battle had been awe inspiring. They had pulled all stops to ensure Madara's destruction. Sumoning, secret techniques, army killers, they had all been used. In the end Madara was forced to use an overpowered Shinra Tensei which killed off most of the remaining forces. Mei, Gaara, A and Onoki used the last of their life force to temporarily trap Madara in a containment seal which allowed Tsunade time to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and finish off Madara for good.

With Madara dead, more Zetsus couldn't be created. Only the Ten Tails and the remainder of the White Zetsu army remained and the end of the war was in sight. The remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces had rallied behind Uzumaki Naruto and were advancing towards the last battle. Naruto had changed a lot since his genin days. He was still kind but no longer the naïve idiot he had been. The deaths of his friends and mentors had seen to that. Being exposed to war had been hard on him mentally and he turned to his former teacher, Kakashi, for help. The result was similar to a blond Kakashi. Smart, level headed shinobi on the battle field and a pervert while off it. He had also advanced quite a bit physically. At the age of 16, with the Kages all dead, he was considered the top fighter in the force when he used Kyuubi. He had embraced his heritage and found a deep passion for seals which after intense use of shadow clones allowed him to use his father's most famous technique. The Hiraishin.

Leaving the Allied Forces to deal with the Zetsu army, Naruto, brimming with Sage energy, went into an underground cavern which was once the Akatsuki headquarters to finish the fight with the Ten Tails. The two fought long and hard and Naruto was soon on his heels, trying to deal with the devastating power possessed by the Ten Tails. He found a brief respite when he unlocked the eyes of the Rikudo Sennin, the Rinnegan, during the fight. Furthermore, Itachi's gift allowed him to convert his eyes into Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan for brief periods of time. Alas all of these new techniques were still not enough, so he fell back to his final plan.

He had been studying seals for a year, with his shadow clones that might as well have been over 500 years. During his study he came across an ancient seal array that was made of two primary seals. It was a nameless seal but after studying it he gave it a name, the Key to Hell. Releasing Kurama from his seal, he used Tsunade's last gift to him, Creation Rebirth, to regenerate his body and prevent himself from dying from the release. While Kurama held off the Ten Tails, Naruto activated the seals and opened a path to Hell. As agreed, Kurama tackled the Ten Tails into the opening, thus sacrificing himself to trap the Ten Tails in hell.

The constant fighting that was going on in the cavern had caused most of the supports that held up the roof to be destroyed. The Hell Gates were the last straw and with a shudder and a quake, the mountain started to collapse and the entrance was the first to go. Recalling the Hiraishin Kunai that Naruto had left with the army, Naruto tried to use Hiraishin to go back. However, he didn't take into account that the air was filled with ambient demonic chakra from the Hell Gates. This combined with the Sage chakra and normal Human chakra meant that his Hiraishin didn't work exactly as planned.

The Hiraishin worked by folding space. Imagine a sheet of cloth, this is space. Now take two points on the cloth a fair distance apart, this represents two points in the world, in this case, the cavern and the army base. The distance between these two spaces must be traversed in order to move from one place to another however, if you were to take the cloth and fold it so that the two points were next to each other then you could go from one point to another without having to traverse the space in between. This was the principle behind the Hiraishin, to be able to move from one point in space to another without having to travel. The presence of the additional chakras however, introduced new 'sheets' into the equation, new dimensions. So when Naruto used the Hiraishin, instead of the normal sensation of simply being in a new spot instantaneously, he felt himself being dragged across space and time to a whole new world. While being dragged across the multiverse, an old curse came to his mind, "May you live in interesting times."

* * *

**In a different world**

"By my third command spell, I order you Saber, to use your Noble Phantasm to destroy the grail!"

"NOOOOO," Unwillingly, the blonde haired swordswoman raises her sword, her arms controlled by an unseen force and activated her weapon to destroy the golden chalice. Screaming her denial, a golden light erupted from the sword and races towards the holy grail. Just as it is about to hit it, a distortion appears just above the grail making Kiritsugu's eyes widen in disbelief.

"The Kaleidoscope…" were his last words as the theatre is engulfed in a flame so intense, that he was instantly incinerated.

After a few hours, the fire in the theatre has been put out and all that remains is rubble. Suddenly in the eastern corner, the rubble shifts slightly and a hand covered in golden armour thrusts out of the ground and reaches for the sky.

* * *

**9 years later**

A distortion, similar to one that appeared on top of the holy grail 9 years ago, appears in the forest surrounding the Ryuudou shrine and a figure is cast out from within it.

"Oh fuck," are the words spoken by the blond haired shinobi as he is deposited, face first, into a tree.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey all, this is my first story written so I would appreciate any feedback you might give me. It's a story about Naruto in the FSN world, competing in the 5****th**** Holy grail war. Before anyone asks, Naruto was deposited into the new dimension and was going to land during the conclusion of the fourth grail war but due to the explosion from the grail, he was catapulted forward through time and landed 9 years later. Of course for him, only a few seconds have passed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohh bloody hell, did anyone get the name of that Akamichi?" With a groan the blonde haired shinobi sat up, holding his head. Looking around he notices that he is in a forest with the moon shining above him. Looking ahead, he sees a human shaped indent in the tree in front of him…

"Oh shit! The Hiraishin!" Naruto suddenly recalls, with great sadness, the events that led up to him colliding with the tree. He and Kurama had discussed the last resort plan well before going into battle. In fact they had discussed the possibility when Naruto discovered the true meaning of the ancient seal that could open a doorway to hell. Yet, even though he had been prepared for the eventuality, he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of sadness. Kurama had been with him since the day he was born. Even if they didn't talk much with each other till a couple of years ago, Kurama's presence was something his body was too used to. To find it suddenly gone, Naruto felt like he was hollow. Like a part of his internal organs had suddenly disappeared, leaving behind an empty void. Putting aside the feeling, Naruto recalled his Shinobi training to the forefront of his mind. He was in alone, injured and in a potentially hostile environment. Who knows where his Hiraishin had taken him.

Closing his eyes, Naruto concentrated on his body, running a surface diagnostic scan to find his status. He could sense his chakra, swirling in his core like his namesake. It responded to his probe with an ease he had never before experienced. He realised that with Kurama gone, he would have a much easier time recalling his chakra and controlling it even if he wouldn't have access to the immense amount he had before. He might even be able to do some genjutsu at this rate. Reaching for it, he tried to call it to the surface and grimaced. The fight with the Ten Tails had required for intense amount of chakra to be channelled: demonic, sage and normal chakra. It looks like the combination had left his chakra coils slightly damaged. If it was a normal shinobi, they would require an extensive operation to heal them. Luckily for him, his Uzumaki regeneration would take care of it in a day or two as long as he didn't channel too much of it. This meant that he would have to lay low and scope out the surroundings using stealth. He could use some techniques but not ones that would be needed if it came to open confrontation. Looking down at his tattered and blood soaked clothing, he found another reason to keep out of sight. At least until he found some new clothing.

Grimacing, Naruto got up and did a small stretch to get the kinks out and ease his sore muscles a bit. Seeing that he had no idea which way civilisation was, he pulled out a kunai and made it stand on the ground on its pommel. With a twist of his hand he let it spin before it fell flat on the ground, pointing in a direction.

"Right! Fate tells me to go that way. But knowing my luck with directions, that way probably leads to a lion's den soooo…." He turns in the opposite direction from where the kunai was pointing, "I should go this way!" and with that, he started jogging at a brisk pace.

Within two minutes of jogging, a disgusting smell hit his nose. "Gah! What the hell! This place smells like those new horseless carts in Spring Country. Only instead of there being just one or two of them, it smells like there are thousands." Leaping up the branches of a nearby tree, Naruto climbed to the top to get a better vantage point and was shocked by what he saw.

Buildings that reached the sky, perfectly paved roads, bright lights illuminating writings, some in Kanji and some in an unfamiliar language. Blinking Naruto tried to rack his brains as to figure out where his technique had taken him. Unbidden, a note from his maternal grandfather's journal came to mind. He had talked about there being an infinite number of universes. About how for every choice we made, there was a universe somewhere out there where a copy of you made the opposite choice. He had gone on to say that there are some universes where everything was exactly the same except that instead of waking at say 6 am they would wake up at 5:59 am that day. Then there were universes where human life didn't exist and the planet was controlled by blue skinned beings who had a deep connection with the planet. Basically saying that anything that could be imagined, was reality in some universe.

Looking around at the obvious display of amazingly high technology and words in a different language, Naruto could rule out a universe where he woke up a minute earlier. "All those different energies present in the cavern must have caused my technique to point to somewhere else. I would have tried summoning by now but I need to wait for my channels to heal first. Till then, I guess I need to find myself some clothes." Flinching at a sound coming from his stomach he amended, "and food. Hope they have ramen. **Henge** (Transform)."

Naruto transformed into a brown haired male with a similar build to himself. He would be taking measure to make sure that he wasn't caught but it didn't hurt to be extra careful just in case a wandering shinobi heard the sound emitting from his stomach.

Slipping into the shadows, Naruto made his way to the nearest building and quickly scaled the walls till he reached the roof. Crouching, he let his eyes wander along the streets until they caught sight of a small shop with a sign indicating food. The lights were off inside the shop so he assumed that there wasn't anyone inside. Leaping off the roof he used a low powered wind technique that let him glide along the thermals and land on a wall near the shop.

Slinking along the shadows, he crawled down the wall and went through a small gap in one of the windows and into the store. Cupping his hands, he allowed a small harmless flame to grow and illuminate the store. Dropping to the floor, he walked along the aisles looking at the various items when a beeping noise caught his ears. Quickly and silently following the noise he came to a keypad with lots of symbols on it. It looked a lot like one of those security doors in the T&I division that allowed people to go through to high secrecy rooms. "This one is near the main door so I think it might be more of an alarm. Shit. What the hell am I supposed to do now." Looking around he caught sight of a piece of paper near the keypad with more strange symbols on it. Matching them to the symbols on the keypad, he put the numbers in and was glad to find that the beeping stopped.

"Whats the point of having an alarm if you leave the password for it right next to it. They must not be able to remember it." Smirking at his good fortune, he made his way back to the food and grabbed some of the bread that was there. Smelling it he found it smelt like tomato, cheese and some spices. Deeming it good enough, he started to eat the loaf while going towards the other food items.

Once he had eaten his fill, he bit his thumb and swiped it across a seal on his upper bicep, releasing a large scroll. All shinobi had to carry all their items with them at all times since they never know when their temporary homes would be destroyed by the Ten Tails. The scroll he had released was his master scroll, it carried all his other scrolls inside it. Locating the Kanji for food, he released that scroll. Food had been scarce in the later part of the war so he didn't really have much in this scroll, luckily that allowed him to seal the food he had found in this shop into there, which he did.

Walking to the main entrance he saw that unlike shops back home which only had one counter, this place had 14! They must get a LOT of people coming through here if they needed that many counters. Of course he also knew what counter meant. Money. It was immoral yes, but he would need money if he had to stay here in case he couldn't reverse summon himself back home. It would be best if he took the money now instead of later. They would no doubt step up the security when they realised they had been broken into and it would be much harder for him to get back undetected. Going to each counter, he broke the lock on the drawers with his kunai and took all the money out and sealed it into his scroll. Resealing the scroll, he leapt back up the wall and through the window he came in by.

Jumping back into the alley he went into a nearby shop that also had no light on but had a mannequin in the front window with fancy clothes on. Walking around the back of the shop, he pried open the door with his kunai and slipped in. He walked straight to the entrance and searched for another keypad but didn't find one. Shrugging, Naruto assumed that since it was a smaller business it must not have much in the way of security.

Looking at the posters near the clothing racks, he was relieved to see that the fashion was similar enough that he wouldn't have too much trouble putting these types of clothes on properly. He grabbed a wide variety of clothes and sealed them into his scroll before taking another look at the mannequin. The doll was wearing some uncomfortable looking clothing that looked to be made out of high grade material. Smiling with a hint of sadness, Naruto recalled Kakashi's lesson on high society clothing. He had taught Naruto that the more impractical the clothing was to put on, the more important you looked in it. Since this universe was obviously occupied by humans and not blue skinned beings, Naruto decided that human nature would most probably apply here too and grabbed a few of the suits that were similar to the ones worn by the mannequin. The clothing was all just there as back up. He had no intention of staying here for a long period of time but just in case something went wrong, he wanted to have the option to stay for as long as needed.

Sticking to the shadows, Naruto hurried back into the forest and found a clearing in the trees. Getting out his kunai he quickly drew a large sealing circle in the clearing and then went inside the circle. The seal he had just drawn was called the Kakureta na kankyō (Hidden Surroundings), it was a seal that was used when people were nomadic and didn't stay in one place for long. The seal was a two part safety measure once activated. Firstly it bent the light around the outside of the seal so whatever was inside the seal was invisible to those outside it, secondly it had an aura that would make people not want to step near it subconsciously. Sitting inside the seal, Naruto channelled his chakra, a little at a time, for 30 minutes till the seal had enough in it to last for a day. That was another reason he had chosen this seal, it allowed him to input chakra in slowly instead of all at once, this way he didn't damage his chakra coils any further.

Unsealing a tent from his scroll, Naruto put up a few more proximity alarm seals just for an extra measure before he let sleep claim him.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello all! Heres chapter 2 of the story.. just one more chapter before we start approaching the main story line of Fate/Stay Night. That reminds me, thanks to all those people who pointed out the mistake in the last chapter's AN, I've fixed it now but had completely missed it in my proof read.**

**As for why Kiritsugu had to die? Well he was going to die before the 5****th**** war anyway but by killing him earlier there will be no Shirou in the story. Also, with him dying Avalon will go back to Arturia thus allowing her to be more powerful in the war.**

**I killed Kurama to make him a BIT more balanced. This won't make him super weak or anything since his chakra control will jump through the roof but at least he won't be too IMBA now.**

**As for pairings, main one is Naruto/Madea but I might add a few side ones later depending on how opinions go.**

**Radlek out!**


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun rose over the horizon and illuminated the trees of the forest surrounding a hill, the peaceful morning silence was broken with a muffled grunt. Naruto had woken up and moved to sit up before he was forced to lie back down in pain. It seemed all the wounds from his battle were gone, but in place, his body was covered with dull bruises. The very act of sitting up hurt him in areas he never knew existed. Okay, gross exaggeration. He knew exactly what those areas were thanks to his intense training in anatomy. Naruto shivered as he recalled his sadistic teacher, who knew that a dango stick could be so damn scary!

Closing his eyes, Naruto once again focused inwards into his body to do a status check to see how well he was healing. His eyes snapped open in surprise as he realised his pathways were fully healed. In retrospect, it should have been obvious. Without a conscious mind to control the remnants of Kurama's chakra, it wouldn't heal specific injuries first and then move onto healing the next. The uncontrolled chakra would instead heal whatever it was closest to, which in this case happened to be the pathways they were travelling through. In any case, now that his pathways were healed up, it was time to perform the summoning.

Doing another check on his chakra levels just to be sure, Naruto closed his eyes and summoned his substantial chakra, revelling in the familiar feel as it ran through his coils. Snapping his eyes open he bit his thumb and performed the required hand seals at godlike speeds before slamming them on the ground with a cry of **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**.

In his mind there were two scenarios that could happen. Best case, he would summon up one of the toad elders since he put in a lot of chakra into the technique. Worst case, there would be a puff of smoke and waiting underneath his hands would be a tadpole. He figured this to be the most likely scenario since he was summoning from a different dimension and it would take much more energy. What actually happened though was something totally different.

Nothing.

No puff of smoke. No seals tracing out from his hand and across the ground. Hell, even his chakra wasn't used up! Naruto was frozen on the ground with his hands still held in position. If anyone had looked upon his face they would have seen a blank slate. There was no sadness, no acceptance, no warring of emotions. It was just blank, as if nothing unexpected had happened. Deep down inside his mind had a subconscious inkling that this wouldn't have worked. Contrary to what people believed, summoning didn't summon animals from a different plain of existence. It just summoned the creatures from a different location, in the toad's case Mt Myoboku. Theoretically speaking, it should have been impossible to summon a toad into a different dimension. Rationally it wasn't possible. But Naruto wasn't rational. After a year of constant wars, friends dying and being transported to a whole different world, Naruto had used his full willpower to block out that little rational voice in his head that kept arguing using heartless logic. He didn't wasn't to hear the voice. He didn't want to give it any attention, hoping that denying its existence would make it less true. But logic never listened to faith. Logic was absolute and no amount of praying and denying would change it, and it had proved it once again. Despite Naruto denying the possibility of absolutely nothing happening, exactly that had happened. Nothing.

Naruto was stuck in this world. Sure he could somehow get some demonic chakra, some natural chakra, saturate the air with it and perform the Hiraishin. But if the theory on infinite realities was true then the chances of him landing in HIS world would be infinitesimally small. He might not even land in a dimension with oxygen. Letting out a shuddering breath he lamented his lack of tears. If this had happened a year earlier, he mused, I would have been bawling by now. It was a bittersweet feeling, being not able to return home. Bitter because he would never be able to see his friends again, see the forests surrounding Konoha. But sweet because of the exact same reason. He didn't think he would be able to handle seeing those exact same sights again. Every thought he had about the elemental continents was tinged – no – **drowning** with tragic memories.

Looking up Naruto realised he had been sitting there for a couple of hours now, by the position of the sun. Grunting, he stood up and stretched his body. The bruises along his body hurting but in a delicious way that felt oh so good. There was no point in spending more time on what had happened in the past. He was in a new world with new people, maybe this was the second chance he had always been looking for. A life more ordinary. Grinning, he leapt to the trees and took off towards the city he had visited last night. He would need to learn that strange language that he saw on some billboards as well as learn their culture. Luckily he had a newly discovered tool with him that would make the transition to this new life much easier. Quickly putting on a henge, different from one used last night, he landed near the edge of the forest and started walking towards the tall buildings.

* * *

Mizuho Yamato was feeling frustrated with her current situation. She was a single mother and a teacher at the local university and quite popular with the students thanks to her good looks. A flip of her red hair and a twinkle from her startlingly green eyes were enough to capture the attention of any male student and bend him to her will. Mizuho sighed, if only it were that easy to control her lazy son. He spent all day in those online games of his and no amount of nagging would get him to stop. It wasn't that she was a bad mother, her daughter was an angel and perfect role model for her younger brother. Akira was both academically and athletically talented and was constantly being scouted by universities. But her son, well at least he wasn't a mage like his deceased father and herself. She had loved Takashi but they had both hated their professions as mages. Mages had no morals normally and they were both glad to forget about magecraft and live like normal people. He had passed away when she was pregnant with her son and didn't have any impact on his life. Mizuho made sure to make no mention of magecraft to her children, making sure they wouldn't become mages themselves. Perhaps, she mused, that's the reason that my son is so lazy. He needs a good male role model in his life. It is just too bad that most of these jerks can't hold a conversation without staring at my breasts, magnificent they may be.

Stepping to the pedestrian crossing, she stopped and waited for the green light. Looking across the road Mizuho caught the eye of a brown haired teenager who was looking around in wonderment. Must be a tourist, she thought, here to see all the new buildings. After the fire in the theatre 9 years ago, the government had stepped in and decided to pour in a lot of money into the small township. What used to be a small city with a few buildings and mostly suburban homes was now a city that was built straight up. Tall buildings dominated the newly made CBD, making Fuyuki City a haven for business men. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she quickly rummaged through her handbag. She had forgotten her car keys! Turning around, she paid no attention to the pedestrian crossing turning green and walked towards an alley off to the side to look in her purse more thoroughly. Kneeling, she once again went through her handbag before a sound at the entrance of the alley caught her attention. It was the teenager from across the street. What was he doing here? Was he here to help her look for her car keys? Wait. She didn't have a car. That was her last thought before her conscious faded away.

* * *

Naruto grunted as he shoved in the information he had acquired through the Jigokudo (The Naraka Path). The Rinnegan was a powerful tool. There could only be one in any given generation so it made passing the information regarding the techniques was quite hard. This was circumvented by his Uzumaki ancestors who had changed the bloodline to include genetic memory as to how the techniques worked. Restoring her soul back into her body he allowed Itachi's gift to come forth and caught the beautiful woman's eye.

"You will not remember this meeting at all. You came into the alley searching for your keys when you remembered that you had no such thing and the panic was called purely due to stress. You will chuckle to yourself and carry on with your day."

Watching as they blank look in her eyes faded away, Naruto stepped to the side as the woman, Mizuho, gave a silent chuckle and stepped out of the alley. Watching her go, Naruto decided to return back to camp to go through all the newly acquired information so that he could make more sense of it. He was about to leave when a caught sight of a picture that left him slightly breathless.

On the big screen on one of the buildings, a TV, he mused. There was footage of him, in henge thankfully, breaking into the food store. Watching the picture he saw they only had footage of him breaking in and out, none of him sealing his items into scrolls. From what he could gather from the woman's memories, those skills were not the norm around here. Sighing in relief he slinked into the shadows and made his way to the campsite. He would need a more permanent residence tomorrow.

* * *

In a dark room with a large table sat 12 men and women, mages all.

"This needs to be investigated. Are we sure that no one else has seen this?"

"Yes. The church has no idea, the sea of estray doesn't have the manpower to looks for it and Atlas isn't interested."

"Send two of our top investigative enforcers there on a long term mission. They will not come back until they know exactly who or what caused it."

"Very well"

On a screen in the middle of the table was a projection of a brown haired male sealing what appeared to be packs of cheese into a scroll.

* * *

**AN:**

**Some of the servants from the FSN will be shifted around slightly to make room for Shirou's non existence. As for the particulars of who will summon what... you'll just have to wait and see.**

**There will be more girls he interacts with and gets in some sort of relationship with. But as for adding more girls into the pairings... I'm a bit unsure about this one since I want to, but this is my first fic ever written and I'm a bit unsure whether I will be able to convey the emotional buildup etc needed for such a thing to happen. Oh well, lets just wait and see.**

**Sealing: I always assumed that when one of the characters used seals in the anime (like Minato putting a formula on that nin while rescuing Kakashi or Jiraiya using Fuka Hoin) that they had them pre prepared from earlier which allowed them to cast them quickly. The main reason I made Naruto take time to draw seals is that I have seen so many fics where he is a sealing prodigy that his sealing skills make him overpowered. So in this I make him actively take time to draw out the seals so that it didn't seem like the be all end all solution to all the life's problems. Sealing IS a powerful tool, but I just feel there needs to be some counterbalance to it. In this fic I have made it so that the more powerful the seal the more time it takes to prepare. Of course for battle he will have some pre prepared ones to use.**

**As to the toads, I have shown in this chapter that he isn't able to summon them but lets just say that its not the end of it and leave it at that for now.**

**The hammer and sword analogy: I completely agree with you on that. Part of the reason I killed Kurama was to be able to explore the more skilled aspect of Naruto rather that raw power.**

**Tamano: I will have to look into this but I think it might be a good idea since her personality is one I was looking for.**


End file.
